Black Swan
by Spica M
Summary: Odiaba su nombre y solo algo podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Familia Black" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"


Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, solo la mini historia que hice con Cygnus.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de noviembre "Familia Black" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Black Swan<strong>

Cygnus Black odiaba su nombre, le gustaba ser un Black y toda la cosa, pero odiaba su nombre una vez supo que significaba.

Cisne

Su nombre significaba cisne, él era un hombre hecho y derecho y que Walburga lo molestara diciéndole cisne cada vez que la hacía enojar era el colmo, ¿no pudieron haberle puesto un nombre mejor? Hay muchas estrellas en el cielo como para que le pongan Cygnus.

Ese día había decidido ir directo a donde estaban sus padres y declararles que va a cambiarse el nombre al primer nombre de estrella decente que hallara. Ya iba a ir a Hogwarts este año y no va a permitir que le molesten en la escuela solo porque su nombre es la versión en latín de cisne.

Como por ejemplo, Arcturus o Regulus, son nombres geniales, mucho mejores que Cygnus.

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la mansión Black hasta que escuchó a Walburga llamarlo, ¿acaso no podía ver que no tenía tiempo para eso?

— ¿Qué quieres?—pregunto al acercarse a Walburga, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—vamos, hermanito, no te pongas así, tu hermana quiere presentarte a la prima de una amiga mía para que juegues un rato y dejes de estar confinado en ese espacio que llamas biblioteca—declaro Walburga empujándolo lentamente hacia la sala donde ella pasaba con sus amigas.

Walburga era mayor que Cygnus y siempre le ha molestado que ella se ponga de jefa de él, se supone que el hombre era él. Ella no sabía que Cygnus se pasaba buscando un buen nombre para él en el tapiz de la familia y en las cartas astrológicas de la familia.

Cuando Walburga abrió la puerta, vio una revelación divina, vio a la madre de sus hijos sentada en el sofá en la sala de espera, bufando un poco y mirando mal a la chica que era la amiga de Walburga, pero era la madre de sus hijos, Cygnus estaba seguro de eso.

—Hermanito, ella es Druella Rosier, Druella, este es mi hermano, Cygnus Black, pero dile cisne, le queda bien—dijo Walburga dejando a Cygnus en la sala con la chica y ella llevándose a su amiga a su habitación para conversar de cosas de chicas grandes.

—Eh, hola, mucho gusto—dijo Cygnus antes de recordar cómo le enseñaron sus padres a presentarse—Saludos, señorita Rosier—dijo y la chica se levantó de su asiento y saludo con la cortesía de los sangre pura.

—Eh, Saludos joven Black—saludó la chica con la etiqueta apropiada antes de volver a sentarse algo incomoda por la situación.

Cygnus se sentó al lado de la chica sabiendo que dejar sola a una dama es una falta de respeto muy grave hacia la señorita.

—Eh, ¿te gusta leer?—preguntó Cygnus algo apenado, pero tenía que ser lo suficientemente hombre como para hablarle a su futura esposa, algun día tendría que hablarle a su padre acerca de hacer un trato con Lord Rosier por la mano de ella.

—Sí, mucho, ¿a ti?—pregunto la chica ya más tranquila y Cygnus se tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar con ella de todo lo que podía venírsele a la cabeza, la chica respondía rápidamente a lo que decía y seguía la conversación.

Cygnus empezó a amar los momentos en los que pasaba conversando con Druella hasta que un día en medio de una de sus charlas salió el tema que menos se imaginó. Su nombre.

—Odio mi nombre, es la versión en latín de cisne, Walburga siempre me molesta por eso, es un nombre estúpido—se quejaba Cygnus mirando de reojo a Druella en su sofá de siempre. Ella estaba riendo.

—Bueno, creo que mi nombre es más feo, digo, ¿a quién le gustaría una chica con un nombre tan feo como Druella?—decía ella completamente deprimida mirando al piso de la habitación.

—A mí me gusta tu nombre, yo creo que más que el nombre, lo que importa es la persona, tú eres una maravillosa persona, Dru—respondió Cygnus con una sonrisa al ver a la chica sonreírle amablemente y él se sentía muy feliz por verla.

—gracias, ¿sabes? A mí me gustan mucho los cisnes, por eso me gusta tu nombre, te llamas como mi animal favorito y eres mi persona favorita—respondió ella y Cygnus simplemente asintió levemente a las palabras de Druella.

Tal vez, cambiarse el nombre haría que Druella se pusiera triste y él no quería verla triste, así que decidió quedarse con ese nombre solo por ella.

**~BS~**

Años más tarde, en su boda, Cygnus vio a Druella caminar hacia el altar con una hermosa túnica con plumas de cisne en ellas.

—Te ves hermosa—murmuró al verla y ella le sonrió.

—bueno, quiero honrar a la familia Black por dejarme casar con uno de sus miembros, además, sabes que me gustan los cisnes, eres el perfecto ejemplo de eso—le dijo ella una vez estuvieron solos después de la boda.

Si, Cygnus nunca se arrepentirá de tener el nombre de un cisne siempre y cuando Druella esté con él.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no sabia que escribir, asi que improvisé.<p>

Espero que les guste


End file.
